At Last, A Family
by Alpha-Akera
Summary: Harry Potter is entering his third year at Hogwarts. The abuse that he has suffered from the Dursleys was at its worse during the summer break but can the new D.A.D.A Assistant hold the key to his freedom from his Muggle relatives? Ambrosia Evans-Snape has returned and hell hath no fury. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own the Original Character within this story.

Story Summary: Harry Potter is entering his third year at Hogwarts. The abuse that he has suffered from the Dursleys was at its worse during the summer break. Harry comes back thinner than ever and looks like he is about to collapse at any moment. Remus Lupin, a friend of his late parents has come to teach at Hogwarts but he is not the only one newcomer, there is another newcomer to Hogwarts and she is a force to be reckoned with…Her name is Ambrosia Evans-Snape.

Warnings: OOCness, mentions of child abuse (I do not condone child abuse at all), violence, some language. Rated T to be safe for language and violence.

Pairings: Main Pairing - Severus/OC

A/N: I found the first couple of chapters and part of a third in a folder on my desktop and figured why not post up the first couple of chapters to see if readers liked it. Please review and give me your honest opinion on if I should continue this or not.

A/N Cont.: Oh, I feel that I should also mention that Voldemort came back in Harry's first year by using the stone, thus killing Quirell. I feel that this is a timeline that worked better for how I wanted this story to come across.

"talking"

'thoughts'

At Last, A Family

Chapter One

As the students entered the Great Hall, four sets of eyes from the Head Table followed the young boy-who-lived. One set of eyes held regret, while two others held worry for the young boy but the set of emerald green eyes that watched the young boy struggle to get to his seat before he collapsed under his own weight, held the most emotion; they held anger at the ones who did this to him and sadness that she could have prevented such a thing from happening.

Ambrosia Evans-Snape watched her young nephew sit as he tried to hide the pain that was clearly written on his face. She glared as his friends seemed to ignore their friend's pain and she looked very worried as he rested his head on the table as if he was trying to will the pain away. Ambrosia wanted nothing more than to run up and grab her nephew and hide him away from the world but Remus and Severus placed an arm on each of hers arm stopped her before she could rise. She glared at them, knowing that they could see the pain coming off of Harry waves. Remus seemed to ignore her glares and nodded his head toward the headmaster. Ambrosia flared her nostrils but sat back in her seat nonetheless. She knew that she was gonna have to wait until the Headmaster had announced her before she was to rise, her hatred for the old fool wanted to ignore him but the love she held for her small nephew won out in the end so she waited.

Dumbledore looked down the Head Table and saw that Severus and Remus each had a hand on Ambrosia and he noticed that Ambrosia had not taken her eyes off of Harry. Dumbledore felt regret and guilt flow through him as he looked back at the young boy that held the weight of the world on his shoulders. Dumbledore knew that Ambrosia wasn't going let him forget what he done to the boy and looking back Dumbledore knew that it was a bad idea to place Harry with Petunia, but at the time he thought that it would be best for the boy. Ambrosia was not in any shape to care for the boy after the death of her sister and James; he also knew that Ambrosia held him fully responsible for the murder of her sister and James. In a sense it was his fault, he only prayed that it was not too late to make it up to Harry. He sighed to himself as he stood to make his start of the year speech. As he rose, the hall became quiet and Harry raised his head, eyes full of deep pain, Dumbledore felt his throat tighten but he forced himself to continue. There was much that needed to be said on this evening and some of it could most likely break all trust that Harry had in him.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore started, looking out amongst his students. "I hope that all of you enjoyed your summer greatly." He noticed that Harry gave a twitch when he spoke about the summer and he felt his guilt deepen. "First of all I would like to welcome back all our teachers, as well as the two newest additions to our staff this year. First, I would like to introduce our new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor, Remus Lupin." Applause went around the hall as Dumbledore paused and Remus stood up. Dumbledore noticed how Ambrosia was gripping the arms of her chair in a tight grip. "And now I would also like introduce Professor Lupin's assistance and Professor Snape's wife, Ambrosia Evans-Snape." Harry's head shot up as he looked from Dumbledore to Ambrosia, noticing her for the first time since he had entered the hall. Their eyes meet and Ambrosia smiled warmly at him. 'She looks just like Mum in her pictures.' Harry thought to himself as he gave a small smile back at her. 'Is it possible?' he thought again as he kept his eyes on Ambrosia.

A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his trance with her and he was sad to break the eye contact with her. He looked up as Professor McGonagall leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Harry, the Headmaster would like to see you in his office before you turn in for the night. The password is licorice."

Harry said nothing but nodded his head and told his friends as he got up from the table, seeing that all of the teachers and most of the students had cleared the Great Hall. As Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office, he couldn't but wonder of the origins of the mysterious woman from dinner. 'She looks so much like my mother. Could it be possible? Dare I hope?' He stopped his train of thought as the pain rose in his chest and an ache traveled all across his body. He leaned against the nearest wall as he struggled to catch his breath. He raised a trembling hand to his face and noticed that his glamours that he had placed on his body were beginning to fail. He hurt all over and wanted nothing more than to sleep his pain away but there was no way he was gonna miss out on a meeting with Dumbledore, especially this one.

He muttered the password and rode the stairs to the Headmaster's door; hesitating to knock but shook his head to clear it and knocked softly. The door swung open and he entered. Dumbledore was at his desk, looking at him with his half-moon glasses. He took notice that the new Defense teacher, Professor Lupin was there, along with Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. But what his eyes found and stayed on was the woman, Ambrosia Evans-Snape, and her eyes met and held his as they had done earlier tonight.

"Harry, please have a seat my dear boy." Dumbledore said, making Harry jump and earning him a glare from the other teachers in the room for frightening the boy.

"No thank you sir, I would prefer to stand. You wanted to see me, Headmaster?" He asked, finally taking his eyes away from Ambrosia and looking at Dumbledore.

"Yes, Harry. I see that you have noticed your new Defense assistant I take it?" Dumbledore asked, folding his hands underneath his chin and looking at Harry; narrowing his eyes when he saw the glamours swirling around the boy in front of him.

Harry remained silent for a few minutes, his eyes resting on the floor as his hands played with his tie, running his fingers over the fabric like only a child could do. Finally he looked up at the headmaster and nodded his head, Dumbledore noticed the tears that were forming in the young boys eyes and also the hope and yet the fear of having his hopes dashed. Dumbledore noticed that Ambrosia had begun moving toward Harry and was glaring at him, as if daring him to stop her. Dumbledore, of course, knew better than this; for as many things Dumbledore was, he was not a stupid man.

"Well Harry, do you have a question for me?" Dumbledore asked, leaning back in his chair, looking at the young fragile boy in front of him.

Harry licked his lips. "Yes sir, I was wondering...could she be...maybe?" Harry couldn't finish as his throat tightened.

"Could she be related to you?" Dumbledore finished for him. "This is what you wanted to know isn't it?"

Harry couldn't say anything nodded his head, the professors of the room noticed how his body was starting to shake slightly as he squeezed his hands into fists so tight that they were turning white.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Harry, look at me please." Dumbledore almost gasped as he saw the desperation in the boy's eyes for what he just said to be the truth. Dumbledore smiled a small smile at Harry. "The answer is yes Harry. Yes she is related to you. She is Lily's younger sister Harry."

Harry bit his lip to keep himself from crying out. 'Family! He had a magical family!' He couldn't stop his tears from releasing from his eyes as he felt his shoulders shake. He soon found himself inside a warm embrace with a soft voice whispering in his ear.

"I'm here...Shh...little lion. I'm here now. Everything will be ok. I have you now and no one is going to take you away from me again. Calm down. Shh..." Ambrosia whispered into his ears, running her hand through his hair. The other teachers present did not come forward, knowing that this is what needed to happen between the two of them.

Harry was still for a few seconds but as he felt those arms come around him that so freely gave him the comfort and love that he desperately needed for so many years. He slowly brought his arms around his aunt, gripping the back of her robe and began to sob into her chest; crying out all of his pain and sorrow that he had felt for so long. Ambrosia did not let him go, she held onto him tightly, running her fingers through his hair and whispering calming words in his ears.

Soon Harry had cried himself out but now he was getting tired and he swayed a little on his feet. Ambrosia led him to a couch and sat down with him, laying his head on her shoulder as she continued to run her fingers through his hair. She leaned down and whispered in his ear softly, "Little lion please drop the glamours." Harry looked up at her with wide eyes and his lower lip started to tremble with fear and new tears began forming in his eyes. "No...Please don't make me. You'll..." He stopped as he tried to calm himself. Ambrosia looked up at the other teachers present and Madam Pomfrey who had made her way into the office a few seconds ago. "I'll what, little lion?" Ambrosia asked, running her hand through Harry's hair trying to calm him. "You'll...hate…me." he whispered, tears streaming down his face. Ambrosia took his face in between her hands, making him look at her. "Now I want you to listen to me Harry. Are you listening?" Harry nodded his head. "I would and could not ever hate you. I love you too much for that. You are family. I've lost you once and I'm not about to lose you again, no matter what. Do you understand?" Harry nodded his head but asked in a small voice. "What about Aunt Petunia? She is your sister." Ambrosia looked Harry dead in eyes and spoke in a very calm voice. "That woman is not my sister, not for a very long time. She has become a monster. Her, her husband and her whale of a son will pay for what they have done to you, little lion. I promise you, they will pay for it all. Now please little lion, remove your glamours so that Madam Pomfrey may heal you."

Harry looked around the room, "But what about the other teachers? Do they have to be here too?" He asked in a very small voice. "Well little lion you see, Remus is a dear friend of mine; he was also a very dear friend of your mother's and father's. Severus is here because he is my husband and because he cares for you as I do. Dumbledore and McGonagall are here because they need to witness what your injuries are and Madam Pomfrey is here to heal you. You can trust these people in this room, Harry. I am never going to let anyone hurt you again. I promise little lion."

Harry seemed uncertain for a few seconds but soon nodded his head as he took out his wand and removed his glamours. His body was broken and bruised. His lip was split badly, he had a bad black eye, his arm looked like it was broken and many more injuries where scattered all over his body. Ambrosia turned him around and gasped as she saw that blood was seeping through his shirt and robes. She lifted them with little protest from Harry, who was beginning to show signs of fatigue. Once his robes and shirt was removed, she stepped back and allowed the other teachers to look at it as well. Ambrosia and Severus growled underneath their breath while the others just gasped. Multiply deep cuts were scattered all across his back, exposing muscle and allowing the blood to run freely. Severus grabbed Ambrosia's arm to keep her steady as she growled under her breathe as she saw the scars and wounds on her little lion's back. "That bastard, I'll kill him." she growled, her hatred evident to those present in the room.

Ambrosia and Severus both got on each side of Harry, encasing him in a circle of love and protection. Harry looked up at Severus who smiled lovingly at the boy in his arms. Harry smiled a small smile back at him and then turned to smile at his aunt. He snuggled into their arms and said in a quit voice, "I'm sleepy." Severus answered this time, running a hand through Harry's hair, "Soon you'll be able to sleep Harry. You won't be going to classes for a few days as we have many things to discuss and you need to get your strength back." Harry just nodded his head, not having the strength to answer. Ambrosia nodded to Madam Pomfrey, who stepped forward waving her wand; cleaning, healing and bandaging his many wounds. Harry slumped a little but Severus never let him hit the ground, instead picking him up and holding him close to him. "He's so light, Ambrosia and so small." Severus said sadly as he looked into his wife eyes. Ambrosia nodded her head sadly, "He looks like he is still in first year." Madam Pomfrey answered, "He has been starved nearly to death this summer. And he has been malnourished most of his life. He's going to need to be on Nourishing Potions for a few days until his stomach is able to take solid foods." Ambrosia shook with anger as she glared at Dumbledore, "This wouldn't have happened if you would have let me take him to begin with!" She hissed at him, pouring her hatred into the sentence. "I did what I thought was best for the boy." Dumbledore replied, looking sadly at what his decision had caused for the young boy.

Ambrosia stalked over to him and got nose to nose with him. "You stay away from him. You've done more than enough. Now it's my turn to set things right. You just better hope and pray that I don't take him and leave here for good. It would only serve you right for what you've done to Harry." The fire in her eyes actually making Dumbledore back up slightly in fear of her, though he quickly tried to brush it off those that were gathered saw his slight retreat from the young witch.

"But Ambrosia," Madam Pomfrey said, "He must destroy he-who-must-not-be-named."

Ambrosia whirled around and glared at the nurse, who backed off quickly. "He's just a boy! You are putting the fate of our world in the hands of a child who shouldn't have such a weight placed upon his shoulders. For now though, I have decided to let Harry remain here to continue his education. But you know what I demand of you Dumbledore. If they are not done within this week, I, Severus and Harry shall leave this world and never return. I won't have you killing him for your war like you did to Lily and James."

"They knew what they were up against." Dumbledore replied, looking very old in this instance.

"I don't want to hear it Albus." Ambrosia said, holding up her hand to silence him. "But mark my words, if Sirius is not freed by the end of the week; it'll be your head. Come Severus, Remus. Harry is exhausted and we have much to do tonight."

And with that she opened the door and walked out, followed closely by Severus who was holding Harry close to him as to not jostle him in his sleep. Remus followed at the end, pausing at the door to look back at the three remaining teachers in the office. "You better hope Harry can forgive you Dumbledore, for there is no forgiveness left in us for you." Remus growled, his eyes glowing deep gold showing how close his wolf was the surface.

Dumbledore fell into his chair and placed his glasses on his desk. Rubbing his hands over his face and sighing to him self, thinking, 'What have I done? Oh Merlin, what have I done to that poor boy.'

*End of Chapter One*

Reviews Please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As soon as Ambrosia set foot in her, Severus and Remus's quarters; she was ambushed by a blonde headed blur that nuzzled into her. Ambrosia smiled, as she looked down at her godson Draco, rubbing his back calmly and seeing tears in his eyes. "What is wrong, little dragon? Were we gone too long?" She asked gently whipping the tears from his eyes with her thumb. Draco nodded his head, "Yes Ambrosia. I thought something bad had happened to you all like mother and father." Ambrosia encircled him in her arms, calming and soothing his fears. "Shh...Draco. It's alright, we're all ok. It just took longer than we thought it would. Now you have to calm down. I have a very important job for you to do for me." Draco perked his head up and looked at his godmother, curiosity glittering in his eyes at the prospect of doing an important job for his godmother. "What do you want me to do, Ambrosia?" Ambrosia smiled and thought, 'So helpful my little dragon is.' "I need you to sleep with Harry tonight and help me with him. He was severely hurt by those Muggles and I'm going to need some assistance keeping him calm tonight." "Of course I will Ambrosia. I'll be glad to help you with Harry. Does this mean what I think it means?" Draco asked with the innocence that only a child could possess. Ambrosia couldn't help but smile as she ruffled his hair, "We shall see little Dragon. We shall see." Draco nodded his head and smiled, accepting the answer for now. His attention was soon drawn as Severus entered holding Harry. Draco quietly followed him through the open door that led to Draco's own room that had been set up for him.

Severus gently laid Harry down on the bed as Draco perched himself on the opposite side of the bed. Severus looked up and smiled gently at his godson, he was rewarded by Draco's bright, innocent smile. Draco averted his eyes to Harry when Harry started whimpering in his sleep. Before Severus could act, Draco crawled up beside Harry and snuggled close to him, wrapping himself around the smaller boy. Severus watched in awe as Harry calmed down and in return snuggled deeper into Draco's warmth, sighing happily and falling back into his healing sleep. Severus smiled, "Well I see that Harry is definitely in good hands. Draco, watch him and call Ambrosia if he wakes again. Try and get some sleep yourself, little dragon. You have been through a lot yourself these past few days." "Yes Uncle Sev." Draco replied sleepily as he snuggled into Harry's warmth, allowing his eyes to slowly slip shut. Severus quietly placed a blanket on top of both the boys, placing a charm on it to keep the boys warm in the cold dungeons. As he made his way toward the door a small voice stopped him, "Uncle Sev?" "Yes, little dragon?" "Can you leave the door opened please?" Severus nodded his head, "Goodnight." "Nox" And with that Severus quietly walked out of the room.

He entered the main room and saw Ambrosia was drinking a glass of fire whiskey and Remus was busy staring into the flames of the fire that was warming the chilly air of their rooms. Severus walked over to his wife and sat beside her on the couch. She silently handed him his own glass of fire whiskey, which he gladly accepted and downed in one gulp. They were silent as they all were encased in their thoughts. Finally after about an hour of silence, Ambrosia leaned over and kissed Severus on the cheek and rose, placing her glass on the table. She walked towards the bedroom door that was left opened and looked in on the boys. She watched them for a moment or two as the charmed moonlight poured in from the charmed window. She inhaled slowly and squeezed her eyes, willing the tears to go back. Severus and Remus moved to stand behind her as they too looked in on the boys. Severus raised a hand and placed it on his wife's shoulder, squeezing it in an attempt to give her some of his strength. Ambrosia raised a hand and placed it over her husband's squeezing it in return. When she removed her hand, they moved out from behind her as they both made their way silently back to the fire. "When you get there," Ambrosia started, causing both men to stop but not turn around but she turned to face them. "When you get there, make them scream." Was all she said as they nodded their heads and continued on their way to the fireplace. A few seconds later she watched the fire jump to life as they flooed their way to Diagon Alley. She knew from there, that they would be apparating to their destination. She wished that she could go with them and have a turn at those monsters but as she looked at the two young boys sleeping peacefully on the bed; she knew that she was needed here more than there. 'Besides,' she thought a dark smirk forming on her face. 'Severus and Remus are more than capable of handling them.'

-Little Surrey-

Severus and Remus watched with narrowed eyes at the house that stood before them. They saw Vernon had just come home from work, how Petunia cooked for them and how they gorged themselves on the food. Now they were sitting in the living room watching the television. Severus leaned over and whispered to Remus, "Remember Remus, we are not to kill them." "Not yet," Remus replied with a growl. Severus nodded, "Yes not yet, Sirius will want to have a go at them when he gets out. And we can't have all the fun, now can we?" Severus and Remus smirked at each other as they both walked up the walkway to the house. Remus knocked on the door and Petunia answered it.

Petunia's eyes went wide with fear at seeing Remus and Severus on her front steps and she tried to hurriedly slam the door in their faces. Remus placed his hand on the door and using his werewolf strength pushed it open like it was nothing. Petunia backed away too scared to do or say anything. Vernon came out of the living room, face purple. "What are you freaks doing in my house?!" Severus and Remus said nothing as they slowly shut the door, placing locks and silencing charms around the house.

Throughout the next few hours, screams filled the house but no sound could be heard outside. For on this night, revenge was gotten for a young boy who the world had placed so much hope upon and nearly forgot about.

-The Next Morning-

Harry awoke to the feeling of being surrounded by warmth and love. He looked to his right and saw his aunt and he looked to his left to see Draco. To say he was a bit shocked to see Draco snuggled up in bed with him was the understatement of the century. He was about to shout when a low voice stopped him. "Please calm down little lion, he needs his sleep. He has been through a lot these past few days." Harry turned over and looked into his aunt's face and couldn't help but smile. She smiled back at him, her smile full of love, affection and warmth for the boy that lay at her side and Harry was more than happy to take all that she had to give him. "I'm already awake Ambrosia. I was just enjoying the warmth. Good morning Harry." "Good Morning to you as well Draco," Harry replied, although his face showed confusion, which caused his aunt to laugh to herself.

"Alright boys, let's get some breakfast in you and then we'll sit down and talk about a few things. Sound good to you boys?" Ambrosia asked as she sat up in the bed and smiled when both boys nodded to her. "Well, why don't you two put on some comfortable clothes? Draco knows where they are and Draco you'll help Harry won't you?" Draco nodded and both boys hurried to the wardrobe to grab something comfortable. Ambrosia smiled and laughed to herself as they pulled clothes from every corner of the wardrobe.

She made her way into the kitchen, noticing that Severus and Remus were already gone. After all, she may not have to teach a class but they had to and she had insisted that they go to work this morning. Their bloodlust had been subdued last night when they made a visit to the Dursleys' but her's was still going on strong but unlike her husband and Remus she was able to control hers well enough. She would just have to wait until they visited them again. She allowed herself a smirk at the thought of finally getting her revenge. Her thoughts were stopped when Harry and Draco entered the kitchen, laughing quietly.

"And just what are you two laughing at, hmm?" Ambrosia asked, turning around to look at them and then she couldn't but laugh as well at finally getting their joke. Upon entering her kitchen both boys were in baggy black sweat pants but with each boy wearing a different colored baggy t-shirt. Harry was wearing a Slytherin green one and Draco was wearing a Gryffindor red. "So you decided to switch houses little ones?" She teased them and she was relieved when they smiled back at her, giggling like little children and not thirteen years old that they were. "So what do you want for breakfast my little ones?" She asked going for the stove that was in the kitchen as they sat themselves down at the table. "I would like some pancakes with maple syrup aunt and some pumpkin juice, please." Harry responded, giggling as Draco tickled his ribs. "I want the same too, godmother." Draco added, soon after Harry had spoken. Ambrosia smiled and nodded her head, "Two orders of pancakes with maple syrup and two pumpkin juices coming right up."

After breakfast was done and the dishes were clean, her little ones volunteering to wash them, they made their way to the living room where the boys sat themselves on the carpet and Ambrosia on the couch nearest to them. She glanced up as the portrait opened as her husband and Remus entered their quarters. They looked well rested and satisfied with their adventure last night, and she couldn't wait to go with them again. She looked down when she felt a tap on her knee, Harry looked up at her with big eyes, "Aunt, do we have a Wizarding Chess Set? Me and Draco would like to play for a while, if that's ok?" "Sure that's ok little lion. The chess set is on the second shelf of the bookcase, go and fetch it and you and Draco can play for a bit." "Thanks auntie." Harry said, giving his aunt a tight hug before running off to collect the board, he was closely followed by Draco who seemed determined not to let the other boy out of his sight.

"How are they this morning?" Remus asked as he and Severus entered the living room holding coffee mugs. "Yes, I was wondering myself." Severus added, sitting beside his wife and kissing her on the cheek. "They are doing as well as can be expected with what all they've been through." Ambrosia said with a sigh. "Did they not sleep well last night?" asked Remus, looking at his life-long friend. "Oh no, they slept through the night. Curled up next to each other like two little kittens. It was me who was the one who didn't get much sleep last night." Ambrosia replied, laying her head on Severus's shoulder with another sigh. "Ambrosia, you know I worry when you don't get enough of sleep." Severus said as he looked worriedly at this wife. Ambrosia smiled up at him and laced her fingers with his. "Don't worry my love, I know my limits. Now shush the little ones are coming back."

The two re-entered, both smiling when they noticed the two men that were now in the room with them. Harry and Draco took up their original seat on the floor right at the feet of Ambrosia and Severus and began to set up their game. The adults watched as the boys played, all enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. A knock at the door brought the adults back to the present. Ambrosia and Severus shared a glance as Severus got up to answer the door. Remus moved himself to where he was standing in front of the fireplace and Ambrosia kept her position, leaning slightly forward; her hand on her wand that was hidden in her robes. She knew without looking that Remus's hand was on his wand and she watched as her husband pulled his own out, not bothering to hide it.

Severus answered the door and growled in annoyance to find the Headmaster and Minister Fudge standing on the other side. Severus glared at them both, Fudge looked like he wanted to run but a side-look from Albus told him to stay where he was. "May we come in Severus?" Albus asked, looking past Severus to the room inside. Severus said nothing for a moment before he leaned forward and said in a deathly calm voice that could even give Voldemort the shakes. "I'll let you in Albus but know this. You do or say anything to upset Ambrosia or those boys and I'll personally throw you out of here on your arse. Do we understand?" Albus nodded his head, Severus looked at Fudge. "The same goes for you, Minister or not." Fudge nodded his head, knowing full well how protective Severus could be to those who he deemed family. Severus nodded and walked back into the room, assuming his position beside his wife on the couch with the boys at their feet. He noticed that the boys had stopped their game and were now staring at the newcomers with curiosity and a small sense of fear.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and looked at Harry, "Now Harry we need to discuss the situation with the Dursleys…" Dumbledore stopped in mid-sentence as Harry flung himself into Ambrosia's arms. He immediately regretted how he had phrased the sentence as he heard Harry begin to cry and beg his aunt not to send him back to those people.

"Please don't send me back. I'll be good I promise. Please." Harry cried, gripping his aunt's robes tight in his hands, afraid that someone would try to take him from her. Draco seeing Harry upset and also thinking that Harry would be taken away from them began to cry and crawled into Severus's lap and began pleading for Harry as well. Severus, Ambrosia, and Remus all glared at Dumbledore for upsetting both young boys.

Ambrosia and Severus set to work calming down the fretful boys in their arms, while Remus remained steadfast in his position in front of the fireplace; his eyes glowing gold as Moony fought his way to the surface ready to jump into action to protect his pack.

After a few tense moments, both boys had calmed down but didn't leave the comfort of their guardians. Dumbledore once again cleared his throat and started again. "Perhaps I didn't word that sentence correctly. Harry, I was going to tell you that you don't have to return to the Dursleys at all. You can remain here with your aunt and Severus and young Draco." A breathe of relief left the two boys on the couch. "However there is something we must sort out." Dumbledore added.

Ambrosia glared at the old headmaster and hissed back with venom evident in her voice, "And just what is that, Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore just sighed at the hostility in Ambrosia's voice and though he knew that he couldn't change her mind about how she thought about him, he didn't want to fight with her anymore. "All I was gonna say Ambrosia is that you and Severus need to legally adopt young Harry and young Draco. The Minister has made it clear that they do not wish to fight you over the boys so we must make this legal."

"Fine," Severus said without a second thought. "We will legally adopt them and they will become our sons. Is there anything else, Dumbledore?"

"Yes, Sirius Black will be released tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to come to the Ministry tomorrow to both pick him up and fill out the necessary paperwork for the adoptions?" Albus asked, already knowing the answer.

All three adults nodded their heads as Remus moved to stand in front of the group on the couch. "Now that your business is done, get out."

"Now see here you ungrateful…" Fudge stopped as a hand wrapped around his throat, cutting off his voice.

Remus growled as he spoke, "You have already caused my cubs more pain and misery. I suggest you leave before I tear you limb from limb and throw you out piece by piece myself."

Fudge frantically nodded his head as much as he could with the hand around his neck. Remus shoved him toward the door as he glared at the Headmaster as if daring him to make a move in retaliation to what he had just down. Dumbledore said nothing but made his way toward the door, he turned back, "I will come for you all in the morning. Please be ready to go at eight." And with that he left, leaving the room quiet once more.

Ambrosia and Severus looked down at the now sleeping boys in their arms. "They tired themselves out by crying." Remus said as he looked on with sad eyes. Severus got up carefully with Draco in his arms and Ambrosia allowed Remus to take Harry. "Let's put them back to bed, they still need a lot of sleep." Ambrosia said as she made her way to the boys' room.

After the boys were tucked in, the adults returned to the living room each lost in their own thoughts. Each knowing that tomorrow was gonna be a busy and complicated day.

End

A/N: Please review as I do have part of chapter 3 already written but like I said in chapter 1 that I found this story that has just been sitting on my desktop for a while but I would like feedback to see if anyone would like me to continue this story. Thanks!


	3. Authors' Note

Authors' Note:

I am so shocked and unbelievably happy to see how many people seemed to love this story! I am going to address a few of the questions left by a couple of reviewers.

Yes Harry will have a very happy life! Though there will be hardships of course but in the end he will be very happy!

And I will be address the issue of Snape and how he now treats Harry and how he treated him in the past. Also I will be addressing the issue of what happened to Draco's parents.

I thank you all for the reviews and know that I appreciate each and every one of them. I will be posting Chapter 3 within the next week, as I am studying for a certification exam that I must take. I am also working on a few original books that I wish to publish within the next six months or so but I want to make it very clear that as long as anyone enjoys this story that I will continue to publish chapters.

Thank you all once again and thank you for your patience!

~Akera


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next morning found the group making their way through Diagon Alley toward the Ministry. Harry and Draco had been placed between Ambrosia and Severus with Draco clinging to Severus' hand and Harry to Ambrosia's. Remus took up the rear of the group, his eyes changing back and forth to gold as he looked up and down the street, keeping an eye open for any hidden dangers to his pack. Albus was leading the group down the busy streets, he took notice how everyone recognized Harry and saw how well he was protected. He almost, almost laughed at how they seemed eager to keep out of the way of the family as they passed by.

They reached the Ministry entrance and they filed inside. Once inside, Albus led them to the Minister's office. Severus and Ambrosia steering the boys to sit down in the chairs in front of the Minister's desk before they took their place standing behind each boy, both placing the hands on the boys' shoulders to reassure them and keep them calm. Albus went and stood beside the Minister as Remus had chosen to stand near the door, eyes alert and body tense, ready for an attack if one were to arise. The Minister cleared his throat as he eyed the family closely as he carefully chose his next words. "Sirius Black has been found innocent due to the information given to us by Ambrosia Evans-Snape and due to a new interview given to him earlier this week with the use of Vertriserum, the Ministry has decided that he is to be released from the prison of Azkaban and be returned his wand." Ambrosia looked up at the Minister, "Has he been healed and given back his rights to his properties and vaults?" The Minister gulped at the intensity of her stare as he nodded his head, "Yes everything has been returned to him along with our deepest apologies. And along with being healed he has been given fresh clothes that should last him until he is able to go shopping on his own. He shall be here momentarily; he is just signing the last bit of the paperwork. Please make yourselves comfortable and please excuse me." And with that the Minister and Albus both exited the office, leaving the family alone in the office.

Severus growled as he stalked to the window looking out and watching the goings and comings of the Ministry. "That old man is still trying to meddle." Ambrosia came and hugged her husband as he hugged her back, nuzzling her head with his nose taking in her scent. "I know my love but I still hold true to what I said I am willing to leave behind this world if it means my family is safe." Severus smiled as he nodded in agreement as he spoke quietly to her, "Me and Remus will keep watch make sure the boys are prepared to meet Sirius." Ambrosia smiled and kissed her husband on his cheek before making her way to the boys. She smiled as she noticed that they had scooted the chairs closer together, holding hands with Draco speaking calmly to Harry who looked close to tears. Ambrosia kneeled before her soon to be sons and placed a hand on each of their knees causing them to look at her, which she noticed that both had been crying silent tears. "Now what is wrong with my little lion and my little dragon?" She asked calmly, using her thumbs to whip away their tears. Both boys were silent for a few moments before Harry spoke up in a shaky, small voice. "What if he hates me?" Ambrosia, Severus and Remus felt their hearts clench in pain at the question. "You are worried that Sirius will hate you Harry?" Harry nodded his head. "For what little lion? What have you done to make him hate you so?" Harry looked at his aunt again and lunged for her clinging tightly to her as he buried his head into her chest. The adults were the only ones who noticed that Sirius had entered the room and was watching the scene before him with tears forming in his eyes. "Harry, please tell me," Ambrosia continued running her hand through his hair as Draco curled up in his chair becoming more upset at the thought of his Uncle Sirius hating his new brother. A muffled reply was all they heard from the young boy who was trying to hid himself away from the world. Ambrosia lifted his head from her chest, frowning when he didn't look at her, choosing to avert his eyes to the floor. "Please repeat that little lion." Harry took a deep shaky breath before he answered, "He'll hate me because I'm the reason my parents are dead."

Every adult heart in the room stopped at the broken reply from the small boy as he began to tremble and cry again. After a few seconds, Sirius broke out of his initial shock and made his way towards his godson, kneeling beside the figure of Ambrosia and his godson. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder causing the boy to jump in shock and turn around and face the man he knew to be Sirius Black. Sirius looked at Harry and brought his hand up and placed it on Harry's cheek, looking at him with tearful eyes as Harry looked back with eyes just as tearful. "I could never hate you Prongslet and I could never blame you for the death of your parents. It was that mad-man's fault not yours child, never yours." Harry couldn't hold himself back and dove into Sirius's arms hugging him tightly. "I'm so glad you don't hate me!" Sirius just held onto Harry tightly and shushed him, giving him words of comfort and love. Sirius caught sight of young Draco who was clinging onto the chair, Sirius smiled as he held out an arm for Draco who immediately dove into it, clinging to his uncle and crying along with his new brother. Sirius held both boys tightly against him, afraid that they were going to disappear from him again. 'My boys,' he thought. 'I have my boys back and no one is going to take them away from me again.'

After a few minutes, the trio stood up from the floor and Sirius hugged Remus and Severus, while he gave Ambrosia a peck on the cheek with her hug. "It is good to see you again Sirius," Ambrosia smiled at him brightly as he returned the smile. "It is good to see you as well Ambrosia," Sirius replied, winking at her as he continued, "And might I say you haven't aged a day." Ambrosia scoffed and rolled her eyes while she laughed. "Always the charmer, aren't you Sirius?" Sirius just grinned widely as he threw his arm around Severus. "Well I wanted to snatch you up but old bat here beat me to you." Sirius laughed outright as Severus sent a stinging hex towards him before Severus laughed as well. "It is nice seeing you again you mutt." Both men smiled at each other like lost brothers, past forgiven and forgotten by both of them.

Their happy reunion was cut short by a knock at the door that sent all the adults into alert mode. Ambrosia moving to shield Harry and Draco; while Severus, Remus and Sirius stood as a guard in front of her, wands at the ready. The door opened to reveal Albus had returned, he frowned momentarily at the stance of the adults but wisely made no comment. "Please come with me. Ambrosia and Severus must go to sign the adoption papers and I am sure you and Sirius would like to go as well Remus." Albus stated as he turned to lead them out of the room and down the hall.

Remus growled lowly as his eyes flashed bright gold, "Try and keep us away old man." Sirius and Remus moved slightly and allowed Severus and Ambrosia to lead the boys out as they took up the rear, both ready for anything. Sirius looked down and frowned as he realized just how small Harry was. He expected it from Draco, being how small both of his parents were but not from Harry. He made a mental note to ask Ambrosia and Severus about it later after they had completed their business.

Soon the group arrived at the adoption office, where they were met by a woman who was dressed all in pink. She made no point in hiding her sneer as she openly glared at Harry and Draco, who shrunk behind Ambrosia, whimpering in fear at her glare. Ambrosia met her with a glare that could have sent the Dark Lord himself running as she growled out, "Umbridge, if you don't stop glaring at my sons I am going to ripe out your eyeballs and feed them to your precious cats." The woman, now identified as Umbridge, shifted her glare to Ambrosia who was not fazed in the least as Umbridge cleared hear throat lightly. "Ah, Ambrosia dear, I see you have finally decided to grace us with your presence here. I'll have you know that I am Deputy Undersecretary of the Minister of Magic and I will not be talked to like…"

"Oh shut up you old toad," Sirius growled low as he put himself between her and Ambrosia. Umbridge backed up, fear in her eyes as she realized just who she was face to face with. "But…you're…you're…" Sirius smirked as he interrupted her again, "I am Sirius Black, Dolores Umbridge and just so that you are aware I am free once again and I will warn you this time and this time alone. You come anywhere near Ambrosia and my two Godsons and so help me Dolores, they won't find enough of you to put inside a matchbox. I will bring the full power of the Black family down upon your round head and will squash you like the pest that you are. Do we understand each other?" Umbridge made no comment but nodded her head, fear clearly showing in her face. "Good," Sirius replied, "Now get out of our way." Umbridge wasted no time in fleeing from the group.

Albus shook his head as he turned to Sirius, "Sirius I wish you hadn't done that. It will only serve to cause you more trouble if you are found threatening Ministry Staff." Sirius just glared at Albus before completely ignoring the comment as he turned back to Ambrosia, who had wrapped her arms around Harry and Draco. While Draco looked scared, Harry looked near tears making Sirius kneel down in front of him and gently start talking to him. "Prongslet, don't let that old toad worry you. She won't bother you again." Harry shook his head as he looked up at Sirius, "It's not that. I know that you wouldn't let her do anything to me but it's just that she reminds me of my Aunt Marge…" Ambrosia's eyes flashed as leaned down, raking her fingers through Harry's hair. "Please don't tell me Harry that you've met that heartless beast of a woman," Ambrosia silently begged it wasn't true and when Harry nodded his head she felt her urge to kill and maim rise.

"Yes Aunt Ambrosia, I have met her many times. Aunt Petunia always made me play with Aunt Marge's dogs whenever she brought them over. They would always bite me and hurt me, but no matter how hard I cried, they wouldn't do anything to stop them." Harry spoke in a very soft voice as he snuggled closer to Ambrosia, hiding his face in her waist as she wrapped her arm around him. Her body was shaking with fury as she glared at Albus, which caused Albus to take a step back as he held up his hands as he tried to defend himself. "Now Ambrosia, I didn't know that…" Ambrosia cut him off, "I don't care Albus; you are just as responsible for this as if you were the one who set the dogs on him yourself. The more I learn of how he was treated there, the more my hate grows for you old man."

Albus sighed as his head dropped slightly before he replied, "Ambrosia please…now is not the time for this. Please let us go and get these two boys legally adopted by you and Severus so that you may take them back to Hogwarts where they can rest." Ambrosia, while she wanted nothing more than to ripe his head off right then and there, knew that he was right so she nodded her head as she agreed. "You are right in this instance Albus, that this is neither the time nor the place for this. But mark my words; we will be having an extensive conversation on why you thought it was best to send my little lion to that hell." Albus nodded, "I expected nothing less Ambrosia and I will give you all the answers that I can." Ambrosia nodded as Albus lead the way into the adoption office.

The whole process took about thirty minutes but finally they had signed the last of the papers. Harry and Draco were so excited that they were practically dancing around their new parents, making the adults smile as they finally saw the two boys laugh carefree and like children. Harry and Draco were so happy to have new parents and be officially brothers. It had been decided that both boys would keep their last names but that the name Snape was added to both of them, making Harry's name Harry James Potter-Snape and Draco's Draco Lucius Malfoy-Snape. It was done this way so that the boys would inherit their previous' parents vaults with no trouble and be able to pass along the family line as they grew older.

Sirius and Remus had happily stepped into the roles of Godfathers for both boys, which made the boys very happy to know that not only did they get new parents that loved them but also new Godfathers.

As they exited out of the Ministry, Harry pulled on Severus' robe causing Severus to look down at his new son. "Yes Harry?" Severus asked softly, as he knelt beside Harry. Harry bite his lip slightly as he looked at Severus before whispering quietly where only their group could hear him. "Does this mean I can call you Daddy now?" Harry asked his eyes wide with fear of being rejected and moist with new tears. Severus felt his heart jump in his chest as he smiled at Harry as he pulled him in for a hug as he answered his son's request. "I would be honored if you called me Daddy Harry. Both you and Draco may call me Daddy if you wish." Harry wrapped his arms around Severus as he whispered, "Thank you Daddy." Draco whimpered slightly from Ambrosia's side as Severus held out his other arm, allowing Draco to fall into the hug with Harry as Draco too muttered, "Daddy." Ambrosia smiled softly as she knelt beside her husband, gaining both of the boys' attentions. "And I would be honored as well if you both called me Mama, though I know that I can never replace your real mothers, I am going to try my best." Ambrosia's eyes became misty as both of her boys dove into her arms with twin cries of "Mama." Sirius, Remus and Albus looked on with smiles on their faces at the scene they made as they basked in the glow of the newly formed family.

Albus stepped away after a moment as Remus and Sirius joined Severus and Ambrosia in embracing their new godsons'. Albus couldn't help but frown as he thought of what all he had put them through and just how much more that they had to go through. He only hoped that whatever wrongs he had done to them that he could make them up before he lost them for good. Even after all these years, he still thought of Ambrosia, Severus, Sirius and Remus as his children and now he had two grandsons in the forms of Harry and Draco. He nodded to himself, his resolve now fully set. He would go to Hell and back to make right the wrongs he had committed and he prayed to Merlin that they would forgive him for being a blind old fool.

Authors' Note: Sorry for the long wait and for the chapter not being that long. But I wanted to go ahead and post Chapter 3 since I've gotten so many reviews for this story. I really am glad that you guys like this story and it makes me so happy to read your reviews so please keep reviewing. I am hoping to have Chapter 4 out in the next couple of weeks, where I will be explaining why Severus and Sirius get along, as well as the reason why Severus and Draco are acting so differently to Harry. And thanks again for such positive reviews and feedback! I really do appreciate it!


	5. Chapter 4

Authors' Note: I am so happy that people seem to love this story and it encourages me to continue it and to perhaps post more stories that I never would have thought to post. I would like to inform my readers that not only am I working on the stories that I post here on but I am also working on some original works that I hope to one day be able to put up on Amazon. If I do, my readers here on will be the first to know about them  
I would like to take this time to address a review that was left on the last chapter, it was by no means harsh but it addressed something that I feel that I should have addressed earlier. I know that some of you may have noticed how childish Harry and Draco seem to act and I am going to address that issue along with why Draco and Severus don't treat Harry badly in this story. I will discuss it either in this chapter or the next.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the characters as that right goes to JK Rowling and her brilliant mind. I do however own the concept of Ambrosia Evans-Snape

Chapter Four

Harry and Draco ran into Flourish and Blotts as the adults followed behind them, Ambrosia taking the lead. They had told the boys that since that they had time to spare, since Sirius needed to desperately shop in order to restock his wardrobes that the boys could pick out a few things for themselves. While it surprised Sirius and Severus that the first place the boys ran to was the bookstore, Ambrosia and Remus just laughed quietly at how excited the boys got. Harry and Draco went straight to a rack at the back of the store and began looking for something that caught their attention. Draco ended up picking out a book about Potions, which made Severus' eyes shine with pride while Harry had picked out a book depicting all of the magical animals that could be found in the Wizarding world. Both boys presented their choices and smiled brightly when Ambrosia declared that they would get both.

As they went up front to pay for their purchases, Harry looked up at Severus, "Daddy? Can we stop by the Owl Emporium? I need to get some treats for Hedwig."

Severus looked down at those shiny green eyes and nodded his head. "Of course Harry," he replied as he patted Harry's head. "We can even get her a perch so she doesn't have to be cooped up in that cage and so she can stay in your room, instead of the Owlery. How does that sound?"

Harry nodded his head eagerly as he began bouncing up and down in excitement. Draco couldn't help but smile, happy that his brother was happy.

As the group made their way through the streets, they quickly found that they were the center of all the attention. While Draco had been raised to just accept the attention and pay no mind to it, Harry didn't like it at all and this could be seen as he made a point to hide behind Ambrosia or Severus every time someone tried to speak to him.

Albus couldn't help but frown at the fact that Harry seemed so frightened of other people and silently asked Merlin that no one was going to be stupid enough to try and approach the boy as there was no telling what his new parents might do. He knew that both Ambrosia and Severus were fiercely protective over both boys and since the adoption had been finalized he could tell that protective streak had only increased a hundred fold. He couldn't stop the small shiver of fear that travelled through him as he thought of what would occur to anyone who tried to physical take those boys away from. He could only hope that none would be that stupid. He emerged from his thoughts as Sirius announced that he didn't want to force the boys to stand around while he got new clothes, so he and Remus had decided to go on and get his new wardrobe.

Severus and Ambrosia agreed that they would meet up at Madam Malkins after they had taken the boys to the Owlery where Harry could get his treats. The group split up then, Albus declaring that he was going to go with Sirius and Remus, which would give Harry and Draco more quality time with their parents. That suited Ambrosia and Severus just fine as it did both boys as they pulled their new parents along with them with both adults smiling and laughing at their antics.

Harry had gotten Hedwig her favorite owl treats and had even picked out a beautiful white perch for her to sit on. He hugged his new parents tightly as they hugged him back just as tight both adults happy to see him and Draco so happy.

As they entered a small pet shop that had random magical creatures for sale, Harry heard his name being called. As he looked up he was met by a stern and scary looking Molly Weasley. Harry, who had stepped away from his family so that he could look at the Crup puppies backed up and whimpered at the scary look and could feel tears being forming in his eyes as the woman he had thought was a second mother spoke to him harshly.

"Harry James Potter! I cannot believe that you would allow yourself to be adopted by that man! What would your parents think?! They are probably rolling over in their graves as we speak! Well what do you have to say for yourself?" Mrs. Weasley finished as she looked at Harry, as her eyes suddenly widened as she took in the fact that he was now crying silently and shaking in fear. She reached out for him as she realized that perhaps she had gone too far in her words to him, "Harry…I'm sorry…I didn't mean…"

Her words were cut off as a pale hand grasped her wrist and threw her arm away before it could come any closer to Harry. Molly looked up and instantly knew who it was and if looks could kill Molly knew she would be dead ten times.

Ambrosia was shaking with pure rage as she glared at Molly, her hand twitching for her wand. She had been over looking at the Knealzes with Severus and Draco when she had heard Molly yelling; yelling at HER son. Severus and Draco were standing behind her, Severus with a deadly glare as Draco looked frightened and worried for Harry who was still silently crying.

Ambrosia put herself fully between Molly and Harry, shielding Harry completely from the other woman's view. Harry still being scared and upset had quickly attached himself to the back of her dress and clung to the fabric crying silently and shivering in fear. Ambrosia brought one of her hands behind her and kept it on her son in order to comfort him. She could feel his tears seeping into her dress and his shivers of fear only served to fuel her rage for the woman in front of her. Ambrosia turned her full attention to Molly who looked both frightened and sorry for what had just occurred.

"Give me one reason Molly, just one good reason why I shouldn't curse you into oblivion for frightening my son and upsetting him to the point of tears." Ambrosia growled out, her eyes seeming to glow as the air around her began to snap as her magic flowed around her.

Molly was speechless as she looked at the younger sister of Lily with both shock and fear. She barely knew Ambrosia but what she had heard what an exceptionally and powerful witch she was for one so young. And to have managed to snag Severus Snape as a husband was a feat not many would attempt, much less making him change his life completely around. Molly took an instinctive step back as Ambrosia's magic began to react to her anger.

"Ambrosia, I…I didn't mean to make Harry upset. I…I admit that when I heard that he had been adopted by Severus, it completely slipped my mind that you were his wife…Ambrosia I am…"

"Save it!" Ambrosia growled out, making Molly snap her mouth shut as she backed up a few more steps as Ambrosia's magic increased in response to its mistress' anger.

Ambrosia set Molly with a glare that would have had Voldemort run and hide as she sneered at the older woman in front of her. "You have always been so judgmental about my husband Molly and I have stood by long enough while you and others have bad-mouthed him for his past mistakes. And now, just when we got Harry happy and feeling more loved then he has ever had in his entire life, YOU come along and dare speak to him about how his parents would react to his adoption. How dare you presume to know what Lily and James would have thought! Mark my words Molly Weasley; if you ever come so much as ten feet of my sons and husband, I will bring curses down upon your head that will have you begging that Voldemort got ahold of you instead of me! Do we understand each other?"

Molly could do nothing but nod frantically in response as Ambrosia's words pierced both her mind and her heart. She looked at Harry briefly and almost cried as he hid himself behind Ambrosia when he caught her looking at him. Molly jumped back slightly as Severus appeared beside Ambrosia to further shield Harry from view. And Molly just barely caught of glimpse of Draco who was shielded behind Severus trying to comfort Harry.

"Get out of my sight Molly. You've done more than enough today." Ambrosia growled as she turned her back to the older woman and fully engulfed Harry in her arms as she began to whisper soothing words in his ear to help calm him down.

Molly could only nod her head as she quickly walked back outside to join her husband and children. She was surprised at the glares that she was met with and by her own children no less. Fred and George just shook their heads at her as they made their way back into the pet store, followed by Ron and Ginny who both ignored their mother.

Severus looked up and tensed as he saw the Weasley children come closer to his family as he mentally prepared for the worst but what happened next shocked him to his very core.

"Harry?" Ron muttered as he looked sadly at Harry, who was still in Ambrosia's embrace.

Harry lifted his head but didn't leave the arms that held him. His eyes widened as he saw Ron, Ginny, Fred and George standing there. Dread started to fill him as he fully expected for them to start yelling at him too.

"Don't listen to what Mum said Harry. She doesn't mean it, she just wasn't thinking at the time." Ron said softly as he looked at Harry. "Besides Harry, your parents would be happy to know that you have been adopted by two people who care about you as much as Mr. and Mrs. Snape."

Harry looked at Ron and smiled brightly as he asked in a small voice, "Do you really think so Ron? Would they really be happy?"

Ron nodded his head as he smiled back at his best friend. "Of course they would Harry. Not only do you have new parents but you also get a brother too, which is just awesome."

Draco peeked out from behind Severus and looked at Ron curiously at his nice words, which confused the boy beyond belief as the two of them never shared a nice word between them. Draco was a bit more shocked when Ron stuck out his hand for Draco.

"Draco, I would like to apologize for my behavior for the past couple of years. I had allowed my parents judgment of your parents blind me and I will not let that influence me anymore. Besides it is what is best for Harry if we become friends as I do not want to make him chose between his brother and his best friend. So what do you say Draco…Friends?" Ron spoke as he looked at Draco with a friendly smile.

Draco looked at Ron's hand for a few seconds before looking up at Severus, who just smiled encouraging at him. Draco returned his gaze to Ron and stepped out from behind Severus and took Ron's hand with a smile. "Friends."

Harry broke out into a bigger smile and laughed as he launched himself at Ron, who caught his small friend in a big hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything before Harry but I thought that you needed time and that you would have told someone about what those muggles did to you." Ron whispered low into Harry's ear.

"It's alright Ron," Harry replied as he backed away from his best friend and glared at Ron. "Ron you need to stop growing! I'm never gonna catch up!"

Ron burst into laughter along with everyone else. "Sorry Harry, you're just gonna be fun-sized forever!"

Harry pouted for a few seconds before he busted out laughing along with everyone else.

Ambrosia and Severus smiled at the sound of their sons laughing so carefree, and felt their love for their sons grow even more.

"Alright boys we have to get going now. We have to meet Sirius and Remus, and go back to Hogwarts. You shall see your friends later." Ambrosia said softly, as she smiled as the Weasley children all hugged Harry goodbye and that they would come around to visit him and Draco when they had time off from classes.

Harry waved goodbye to his friends as he looked up at his new parents with a wide smile. "I'm happy that they don't hate me and that they want to be friends with both me and Draco."

Ambrosia nodded with a smile, "That just proves how good friends they are little lion. Now let's go meet up with Remus and Sirius so we can head back to Hogwarts. I want Madam Pomfrey to glance over you again and see how you are coming along. Perhaps she could Draco a once over as well."

Harry scrunched up his face in a pout at having to go back to the hospital wing but nodded his head, not wanting to anger his new parents by arguing with them. He didn't want them to send him back to the Dursleys' so he just agreed to it.

Severus seemed to be able to read Harry's mind as he knelt down in front of his new son and placed a hand on his shoulder, looking Harry in the eyes with nothing but love shining in them. "Now little lion there is no need for you to be frightened that we are going to send you back to those muggles if you argue with us over something that you feel uncomfortable doing. You won't have to stay in the hospital wing; it's just a check-up that won't take long at all. And please little lion, know that you do not have to act perfect for us in order to stay with us. We want you to act like a child and we fully expect that you will get into mischief now and then, and we are perfectly fine with that. It does not mean that we love you any less."

Harry's eyes widen at the words that Severus spoke to him before he responded with a question that has been burning itself into his mind since that morning. "Daddy, I wanted to ask you about something but I don't want you to become angry with me."

Severus, standing back up, looked at Harry with a smile on his face, "Nothing you ask me will make me angry with you little lion. So feel free to ask your question."

Harry licked his lips and sighed a little as he met Severus' eyes. "I can't help but think back to how you and Draco treated me my first and second year. I am confused because neither of you have showed any kindness to me before and then all of a sudden Draco is my brother and you are my new father. It is all very confusing to me daddy."

Severus sighed as he brought his new son into a warm hug before speaking softly, "I knew that question was going to come up and you do deserve to know the answer my little lion. Do not worry when we return to Hogwarts and are back in our quarters, I will sit down and explain to you why I acted like that with you and my reason for doing such a thing. But know this little lion, every harsh word that I spoke to you hurt me just as much to say. I have done many things in my life but those words will always be something that I shall regret until my last breathe."

Harry was shocked but hugged Severus back before looking up at him smiling, "Okay daddy, I can wait until we are back at Hogwarts."

"Hey what took you guys so long?" Sirius asked as he came in through the shop door, followed by Remus.

"Just lost track of time Padfoot is all," Severus replied as he patted Harry and Draco on the shoulders.

Sirius just raised an eyebrow and looked at Ambrosia, "Lost track of time? Is that what we call it when Ambrosia almost curses Molly into the next life? You guys are the talk to the alley right now. So what happened?"

Ambrosia sighed as she took both of her sons by the hand and lead them out of the shop to avoid them become upset again. "You explain what happened, Severus I'm going to take our sons outside as I do not want them upset again."

Ambrosia and the boys waited outside, the boys talking quietly amongst each other while their mother stood silent guard over them. Her eyes always on alert and keeping a sharp eye out for anything that meant her sons harm. She looked up at the shop door opened to see a fuming Remus and Sirius who looked ready to kill. She shook her head at them slightly and they calmed down so not to frighten the boys any longer. She turned to her sons, "Now you two, let's go to Hogwarts; first the hospital wing and then to our quarters so that we may sit down and talk."

Harry and Draco wasted no time in grabbing onto their new mother's hands and walking on either side of her, as they made their way back to Hogwarts to have what seemed like a long overdue conversation; one that would close old doors and open new ones.

Reviews please!


	6. Poll

Poll for a Severus/Ambrosia Prequel One-Shot!

Recently a reviewer has expressed a desire to know exactly how Severus and Ambrosia met, as well as how Severus changed into a better man for her and how he got over his feelings for Lily.

This got me thinking of doing a one-shot about Severus and Ambrosia, telling about how they met and such. I decided to let my readers decide. So as this authors' note has gone up, there will be a poll on my profile and I would appreciate it, if you readers could head there and give your opinion on the one-shot prequel to this fic in order to get some inside on how Severus and Ambrosia got together. 

Thanks!

Oh the poll will be open for one week!


End file.
